Camille Glass
Camille Glass, often referred to by her nickname 'Cami', is a character created exclusively for this roleplay. Unlike much of the other characters, who are continually in their fourth years, she is continuously in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her birthday is on May 25th, she is 15 years old, and she is in Ravenclaw. In the roleplay, she is played by Over9000Skittles. Personality Cami is known to be eccentric, crazy, and nosy. She has a huge passion for hentai and anime, and is an avid weeaboo. Often, she will appear out of nowhere whenever two characters of the same gender (or different genders, depending on the characters) are hugging, exclaim "Kya", and say that they are having yaoi, causing everyone who knows about her to refrain from saying or doing anything suggestive. She will force people to watch animes, read mangas, and listen to Japanese music, which often irks the other characters. She even goes back in time to the time where the Adult Sketches take place sometimes and force those characters to do the same. Cami is a huge fangirl of Snape, Draco, Seamus, and Ron, and despises anyone who shows any sort of interest in them. She has a verbal tick that forces her to add 'desu', a stereotypical phrase for weeaboos, to the end of most of her sentences. Relationships Fay Pope Cami likes Fay, despite the fact that Fay has a crush on Seamus and Snape seems to care for her more than he does Cami, and calls her 'Canada-chan' because of her similarities to Canada from Cami's favorite anime 'Hetalia- Axis Powers' and because that's where she's from. Fay often asks Cami to call her by her name, but Cami ignores her. Katina Eklof She and Cami are known to be roommates, and Cami often converses with her, despite the fact that Katina often does not want to. Katina has no real particular problems with Cami, but they are not by any means considered 'friends'. Cami calls her 'Sweden-chan' both because of her similarities to the Sweden character in 'Hetalia-Axis Powers' and because of her home country. York Romero York has a particular dislike of Cami, and often gets annoyed by her very presence, a huge change from his usual calm laid-back personality. She has two different nicknames for him; 'Italy-kun' and 'Romero-kun', both characters from 'Hetalia-Axis Powers' who represent the northern and southern parts of Italy, respectively. Since this is also where he's from and he looks very similar to the latter of the two characters, Cami often has fangasms whenever he draws near, which disgusts him. Lily Potter Cami has a dislike of Lily. Whenever she goes back in time to see young Snape, she will often also see Lily and start yelling at her and use a lot of curse words, causing Lily to faint from her Type 3 Weak Heartedness and severely angering Snape, who always sends Cami back in time shortly after. History She was born to Heather and Neil Glass, the former being an animator and the latter a fashion designer. The three of them lived in Seattle, Washington in a sizaable house. Her mother liked anime and often watched it after Cami had been tucked into bed. Cami, after one night when she wandered into the room and watched an episode of Sailor Moon with her mom, would often sneak in, hiding behind the sofa, and watch anime, as well. When her father bought her a laptop when she was nine and a half, she got online and watched even more anime. When she went on a Soul Eater forum, she met some weeaboos, who were pairing the characters. Cami had no idea these kinds of things were even possible, and paired some characters herself, thus becoming a fan of shipping. On another section of the forum, she met a group of Hetalia fangirls. Not knowing what this foreign yet popular anime was, she searched it online and promptly watched the entire series. She later returned to the forum and joined in the online weeaboos' conversations, becoming fangirls of most of the characters. When she was eleven and it was revealed to her that she was a witch, she requested specifically that she be sent to Hogwarts and not the American wizarding school, as she read the Harry Potter books all through her childhood and was a fangirl of those, as well. Her parents, being decently wealthy, had no trouble with the resulting resolution that Cami was to ride on a plane from Seattle to London each year so that she could shop for all of her school supplies and later board the Hogwarts Express and go to school. Roles in Fanfictions As she was not a character at the time 'The Christmas Crossover' was written, she was not present. 'An Eventful Year of Roleplay 2012' In this Fanfiction, she had a small appearance in which she, Lavender, and Fay were all playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl together, and they were talking about Seamus. She was also included in a scrapped This-Never-Happened Sketch in the same Fanfiction in which Fay, Ron, and Jeff Andonuts went around the entire school and murdered the classmates (or in Jeff's case, teammates) that had taken them for granted. Fay killed Cami, along with Lavender and Alerick, before the sketch was scrapped. 'Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila' Cami, despite her roommate being the main character of the Fanfiction, has little to no role in this Fanfiction. She is first stated to be playing a round of Brawl with Lavender, Ginny, and Alerick, but never reappears in the Fanfiction, not even in the final battle against Beta and Nathan, until Katina wakes up to her voice and Katina believes that the entire Fanfiction was a dream. 'A Pretty Simple Guide and Stuff' Cami gets a special sketch to herself, just like all of the other characters. Her sketch begins with Fred and George talking about the kind of people they dislike the most "the kind of people who assume that they’re a gay couple just because they always hang out with each other) when suddenly Cami appears, and says that they're on a date. Fred and George run away from her and go to the Gryffindor common room, which Cami can not enter because she's in Ravenclaw. However, after getting permission from Professor Flitwick, she enters the common room, and suggests that the three of them should go on a date, so that she can get information for the Fanfic she wants to write. George asks what the Fanfiction is about, and Cami tells them that it's about them having sex. Terrified, the twins run up to the boy's dorm rooms and lock ther door behind them. Trivia *Her cat ear headband is expressive; they react to a majority of her emotions. For example, they sometimes perk up whenever she doesn't say 'Desu' at the end of a sentence. She and her father made this headband together when she was ten. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students at Hogwarts Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Played by Over9000Skittles